


Those We Saved

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Save Them All [9]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Love, Ship Tease, and yet it's not goodbye, for like the whole of s3, happiness, they all deserved better so I'm gonna give it to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: In another world, Joey Graceffa's nightmare never ended.Mortimer and Calliope have saved them all. Now, it's time to say goodbye to Everlock.An Escape the Night AU.





	Those We Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the long-awaited happy ending to Save Them All. Enjoy.

Jc is the first to leave Everlock. As he walks back through the gate and passes the spot where Mortimer and Calliope are standing, he turns to face the helpers. "Thanks, guys." A calm smile illuminates the Hippie's face.

"No problem," says Mortimer.

_In another world, Jc Caylen was stabbed to death by clowns._

Jc disappears through the curtain, and Mortimer is nearly bowled over by an overly enthusiastic Roi. "We did it!" cheers the Daredevil as he hugs the living daylights out of both Mortimer and Calliope. "We saved the town! We're heroes!"

"Yes, you are, kiddo," says Mortimer with a chuckle, ruffling Roi's hair. "Why don't you go join Jc? I'll be over there in a minute."

Roi grins. "Okay. Hey, when we get home, can you teach me how to do all that awesome stuff you did?"

"Sure, why not," says Mortimer with a shrug.

_In another world, Roi Fabito was bitten and poisoned by the Snake Woman._

Roi skips away. Next through the door is Teala, who also gives the helpers a hug. She doesn't say anything to them, but the grateful tears in her eyes tell Mortimer all that he needs to know about how the Super Spy is feeling right now.

Calliope also seems to understand. "Bless you, child," she whispers.

Teala nods and walks through the gate.

_In another world, Teala Dunn was strangled._

"Hey, guys!" It's Colleen. "Don't forget, you said that you'd let me show you around LA. It's a big city, and it's easy to get lost in, so..."

"Of course," says Mortimer. 

Colleen slips him a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Call me!" She dances her way through the curtain, just as a Disco Dancer should.

_In another world, Colleen Ballinger was pushed into the Maiden of Madness by her friends._

Safiya, Rosanna, and Matt leave together. The Investigative Reporter stops in front of Mortimer and Calliope, tucks her dark hair behind her ears, and shakes each helper's hand in turn. "Thank you," she says quietly.

"You're welcome," says Mortimer.

Rosanna, like Roi and Teala, hugs them. "I love you guys," she tells them, because of _course_ the little Jet Setter has already grown to love a pair of strangers. "You said you were coming to LA with us, right? So we'll see you again? I don't want this to be goodbye."

"It's not goodbye," is Calliope's mysterious yet comforting response. "It's only the beginning of a long hello."

"Yay!" cheers Rosanna.

"Man, oh man, you've got a _lot_ of stuff to catch up on," is Matt's parting remark. "It'll probably take me a week just to bring you up to speed."

Mortimer shrugs. "Well, we _have_ been stuck in time for a while, so..."

"I know. I can't _wait_ to show you what video games are like now. We're gonna have _so_ much fun!"

"Just don't get him started on Five Nights at Freddy's," says Safiya dryly. "He could go on for _hours_ about all the 'hidden lore' or whatever."

The Detective chuckles. "True. Thank you, by the way. I don't know what we would've done without you."

_In another world, Safiya Nygaard was killed by a fishhook._

_In another world, Rosanna Pansino was sacrificed by witches._

_In another world, Matthew Patrick was killed, resurrected, and traumatized._

Manny and Nikita saunter out of town like royalty, identical triumphant expressions on their faces. They pause their conversation to pay their respects to Mortimer and Calliope. "Thanks for getting us out of here," says the Record Producer. "We owe you one."

"Once you're all settled down in LA, call us!" Nikita's Troublemaker persona is gone, replaced by the softest smile that they've seen from her all night. "We'll teach you how modern people look. We'll even give you a makeover!"

"Oh, bitch, _yes!"_ exclaims Manny. He stares at Calliope and Mortimer as if they're blank canvases that he can use to create beautiful paintings. "You're going to look _amazing_ when we're done with you! Well, you look amazing now," he adds sheepishly, "but even more so."

"I'd like that," says Calliope.

_In another world, Manny Mua was shot by his own best friend._

_In another world, Nikita Dragun survived with blood on her hands._

After about five minutes of waiting, Joey Graceffa is the last to go through the gate. He carries the Carnival Master's crystal. Mortimer raises an eyebrow. "Why do you have that?"

"I need it," replies Joey. "You saved everyone here, but...there's some people I have to save as well."

"Okay," says Mortimer. He decides against pressing Joey for more information. He knows what it's like to want to change the past.

_In another world, Joey Graceffa's nightmare never ended._

Joey goes through the gate. Mortimer and Calliope face Everlock, and Mortimer silently wishes it the best. A part of him wants to stay, to help the town get back on its feet, but he knows that there's nothing left for either of them here. It's time to see the world.

Calliope's hand slips into his. He blushes. He's glad that their story ended this way. He can't imagine any other ending.

_In another world, Mortimer and Calliope were both killed by the Carnival Master._

They walk through the gate together, leaving Everlock behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! A happy ending!


End file.
